


Subtle Kindnesses

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Money, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Gansey pays for Adam's gas.





	Subtle Kindnesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witticaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witticaster/gifts).



> Prompt: Subtle kindnesses.

Gansey wished, if nothing else, that he were stealthier. He might get away with shit like this more often if he were more skilled at the cloak and dagger stuff. Of course, one could also argue that he shouldn’t _have_ to do shit like this under cover of darkness, as it were. He was paying for gas, not hiding a body.

To Adam, for some unfathomable reason, they seemed to amount to about the same.

Ronan was a lot better at these subtle monetary kindnesses, but that was probably at least partially due to the fact that whenever Adam ran into a spot of financial good luck he immediately blamed Gansey. Gansey wondered, as he drummed his fingertips on his thigh and waited for the chip reader to tell him he could grab his card, if their positions might be reversed if Ronan had been the first one to get caught footing one of Adam’s bills.

_You probably wouldn’t get caught,_ a voice in Gansey’s head sing-songed, _if you thought about how you’re going to explain these things before you did them._

As if to punctuate this, the air conditioning in the QuikTrip sighed as Adam pushed his way back out to the pavement, a slushy in each hand.

The chip reader beeped, and Gansey retrieved his card with a huff. 

This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
